We Three
by Brookie Twiling
Summary: Isabella, Yevette and Alexandria are triplets (Bella and Eva are identical while Alex is fraternal.) Growing up, they are the best of friends. But when they turn 13 and discover they have powers, they know they can never tell anyone about their new found powers. That is until they move to Forks and Bella falls for a bronze-hair vampire and Eva gets imprinted on by a russet wolf.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Brookie here! Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to PurpleLemonadex3 for creating her awesome book 'What Separates Me from You' which inspired this story!**

 **Also, a HUGE thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating the Twilight Saga, without you, my life would be incomplete! XD**

 **So, here we go, the prologue for my new story 'We Three', enjoy...**

* * *

 **Prologue**

3\. Our lucky number.

3\. Just enough.

3\. All we've ever known.

"My name is Bella. I'm the eldest of triplets."

"I'm Eva, 2nd eldest."

"So that just leaves me, hello, I'm Alex."

(All together) "And this is our story..."

* * *

"Come on Bells, Eve! Hurry Up!" Alex cried as she sped down the open road.

Today was the day. Today they would leave their hidden life behind and start afresh in the small town of Forks.

The reason behind the move was their mother. Renee and her new husband, Phil, wanted to go on the road and so the girls had 'reluctantly' agreed to go to live with their father in the small, rainy town of Forks, WA.

Bella was secretly hating the idea of moving to rainy Forks, whereas Eva was excited at the prospect of living with their dad.

And Alex? Well, Alex was relived, to say the least. A new start in a new town, far away from the city that called them 'Freaks'.

Just as they arrived home, Bella and Eva gasping for breath, their mom came up and pulled the girls into a tight embrace.

"Isabella, Yevette, Alexandria! How was school? Did you get home all right?" Typical Renee, always rushing and fussing, "Are you all packed? Are you sure-"

Bella stopped thier mother, "Mom, we'll be fine."

"Besides," Eva added, "It'll be a great opportunity for us to spend time with Charile."

Alex, rather that trying to reasure their mother, decided to scold her instead, "What did we say about calling us by our full names?"

 _'Ease up Al!'_ Eva thought.

 _'It's our last day with her for who knows how long.'_ Bella added.

 _'Doesn't mean she can call us those stupid names.'_ Alex thought, bitterly.

Incase you hadn't guessed already, the triplets could tall to each other- in their minds.

Alex winced as she felt the hurt and sadness in her mother's thoughts, ok, maybe she had been a tad to harsh.

And yes, Alex could read minds. She could also see into someone's past, presant and future. But there was a catch, she had to be near that person to use her gifts. However, if it was someone she knew really well, she could hear their thoughts from a further distance

I guess I should also mention that Bella could see and manipulate aura's, while Eva could manipulate the elements. They all had mental shields and telekinetic powers. Needless to say, the triplets were special.

However, they never told anyone about their powers, afraid of what they would do.

The girls became cut of from their friends, spending all their time together. Sometimes they would slip up and say something the others knew and she shouldn't have. Hence, the nickname 'Freaks'. So yeah, they were happy at having a fresh start.

Anywhy, back to the story.

Renee tried to hid the hurt as she said, 'Sorry Alex. I'm just going to miss you girls so much!' Her voice was thick with the tears spilling over her eyelids.

"We'll miss you too." Eva told her, putting an arm around their sobbing mother.

Just then, Phil came out of the house carring some boxes.

"Er, erm, a little help here?" Phil asked as he tried in vain to get his car keys from his pocket while balancing his boxes with one arm!

"Coming!" Alex called, zipping over to him.

* * *

Two hours later, everything was packed and they were all ready to go. All that was left was the a heartfilled 'Goodbye'.

"Stay safe!" Renee shouted to them for the millionth time today, "And call me when you get there!"

"Ok mom! We will!" Her girls called in unison just as Eva closed the cab door. (They were taking a cab to the airport, much to their mothers complaing, because Renee and Phil were heading of in the opposite direction and taking a cab was just easier.)

* * *

This was it. Their second chance. They were going somewhere where no one would knoww them. A place where they could act normal. A place that wouldn't call them 'Freaks'.

They were going to Forks.

* * *

 **Hey, Brookie here! I really hope you liked this story! On my website, I'm creating a page where you can check out the backstories and personalities of all my characters, along with what they look like! I'll tell you when it's done so you can check it out.**

 **I'm also in the process of writing the Twilight fan fiction 'Lone Wolf' and the Mortal Insturments fan fiction 'Shadowhunters'.**

 **I'm also writing my own story for FictionPress called 'The Ghost of Galaway Hall' so check that out.**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me about my spelling and grammer mistakes.**

 **See ya, Brookie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**EEEEEEEEH! I'm so hexcited! *Squealing* So, with out further ado, here is chapter 1 of We Three!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Eva's POV**

As we got of the plane in Seattle, I couldn't help but feel nervious, it had been two years since we'd last been to Forks, our powers were getting out of control at age 15 and we figured that we had a better chance of no one finding out if we were in Arizona.

It was raining, I guess nothing changes, but then again, at least I can easily use three of the elements.

 _No you won't._ Alex's voice screamed in my head.

 _Wo! Clam down A, I won't use my powers in public or in front of Charlie, I'm not_ that _stupid!_

 _Matter of opinion._ Alex muttered.

 _WHAT?!_

 _Erm, nothing._

 _Oh, look, there's Charlie, we better go and start acting_ normal. Bella cut in.

 _Fine._ Alex and I mumbled, I may be dress like a lady, but I don't always act like that. Hang on, I thought Alex couldn't read my mind, in fact, I _know_ she can't.

 _Hey, Alex, how did you know what I was thinking anyway? You can't read my mind._

 _I don't need to read your mind to know what your thinking, E._ Alex told me.

 _We know each other to well._ Bella finished.

We all giggled as just as we got to Charlie who, in turn, gave us a puzzled look before deciding to let it go.

"Hey girls, safe flights?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, dad." Bella and I say, when we say 'dad' his face practically glows!

"It was... ok, Charlie." Alex says, Charlie's face falls slightly, but then he realises it's just Alex being Alex.

"I see you haven't changed much, Alex." He jokes.

"Yep, still the same lovable person she always is." Bella says, making us all laugh.

"Alright, alright, come on, you girls must be getting cold, lets get into the cruiser and go home." Charlie says, once he's caught his breath from all his laughing.

"Ok." We say in unison, laughing a bit more.

"I call shotgun!" I call, running to the front passager seat before Bella or Alex could.

"Hey! No fair!" Bella says in mock anger. Alex just gives a few more chuckles, sliding into the back, her bag on her lap.

"Hey, Alex, want me to put that in the back with the others?" Charlie asks.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks anyway."

And with that we start of in a comfortable silence, all thinking about or new life in Forks.

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

We had just passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' when Charlie spoke up, saying he had bought us a car.

After a few more questions we found out it was a Chevy truck that was older the Gran, but should still work. It could only really fit two in the cabin so we would have to take turns on who sits in the back, but Alex said she would rather just skate anyway, so we should be ok.

"How much?" I asked

"Well." Charlie said, his aura showing he was slightly guilty, "I've already bought it."

"Really? You didn't have to do that, I would have quite happily paid for it." I would be the only one driving it as Alex only ever went out on her rollor blades and Eva would no doubt persuade Charlie into letting her buy a bike.

"Yeah, but I wanted to." He said, awkwardly.

"Thanks Char- er, dad." I said, I was like Charlie in the sence that I didn't always know, or like, to show my emotions, weird really seeming as I could read and change others emotions.

We rounded the corner of the street and outside our new home was a rusty-red-colored Chevy truck, it was suprisingly perfect.

"Dad-d-d-d" Eva said once we got out of the car, I'd gone to inspect my new/old truck while pretending I wasn't easdropping, cause I was.

"Yes, Eva?" Charlie asked, instantly suspicious.

"Well, Alex uses her skates to get around and Bella has the truck-"

"The trucks for all of you."

"Yeah, but only Bella will use it." Alex said.

"Point is, well, basicly, in Forks I had a dirt bike, real good quality, and safe."

"So?" Charlie asked, knowing where this was heading.

"Can I buy a dirt bike? I'll pay for it with my own money and I'll only use it when I know it's safe. I won't speed. Please, please, please?" Eva said in a rush.

"Erm, I don't know, people have died on those things, and there not safe-"

"But I've been riding dirt bikes since I was 6 and I got my very own dirt bike when I was 12, I know how to stay safe on it and the last time I got ingured on it was when I was 13, and that was only a small scratch. I've been riding in heavy traffic in Phoenix for years- riding here will me childs play compared to that." Eva told him.

I remember her always zipping through the traffic, getting honked at by annoyed drivers but she would just laugh, like she hadn't a care in the world.

"Well, erm, well, ok." Eva's eyes light up when he said that, "But you I have to check it's safe first and you can't go too fast."

"Ok, promise!" Eva said quickly, knowing full well she wouldn't. "Can we go looking for one now?"

"Erm, ok, I guess that's alright, if that's ok with you to." Charlie said, a little out of his depth.

"Sure Charlie." Alex had just been leaning against the front door, watching their conversation in amusment. "We'll just get our rooms sorted and put dinner on while you two are out."

"Erm, you don't have to make dinner."

"Yes we do, I don't fancy pizza tonight." Alex with a smirk, "Now. Where are our room is? Just tell us and we'll find it."

"I thought you would all want your privacy so I cleaned out the attic and basement so one of you can have the basement, one can have your old room and the other can have the attic."

"Great, now, let's go." Eva said, dragging Charlie to the cruiser, our bags were already all out.

"The keys under the eave." Charlie called as Eva finally got him in the car and ran to the other side, hoping in with a quick wink to use.

Alex and I were left laughing as Charlie and Eva raced of to get her new dirt bike.

* * *

 **Wo! Could this be real? Could I have _actually_ finished this chapter? Ok so, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me when you find a spelling/grammer mistake and don't forget to Follow, Fave and Review.**

 **So, in the next chapter the sisters start their first day at Forks High, and Bella meets Edward.**

 **I'll try to update soon and please check out some of my other stories. I'm currently writing a story called 'A Girl Like You' in which Bella and Alice are human. Bella suffers depression and cuts and Alice is beat by her family because she can see the future.**

 **BTW- Alex wears special boots which have rollor blades on but she can also hid her skates by adding wedge-platform things the the bottom of her shoes, which I think is pretty cool! The bike Eva gets is a Honda CRF250R- but she spray paints the red a nice, solid, lilac colour. And Bella, obviously, has her epic red Chevy truck.**

 **Alex's bedroom is in the attic, Bella has their old room (Her room in the books/movies) and Eva has the basement, all equipped and best suited to each girl.**

 **Also, Charlie doesn't know about his daughters powers- only the girls know.**

 **Ok, think that's all for now,**

 **cya soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sadly I do not own Twilight, the wonderful Mrs. Meyer does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Alex's POV**

 _Eva. Alex. Time to get up. It's our first day of school! Don't want to be late!_ Bella mentally shrilled, waking me up.

 _Errr! Bella! I was having an amazing dream about me winning the IFMA Freestyle Motocross!_ Typical Eva.

 _Dream about your dirt bike in your own time._

Eva mentally grumbled.

 _You can show off you new dirt bike if we get going soon._ Bella told her, knowing that would get Eva up.

And as sure as I'm a goth, I heard Eva getting up and getting ready for the day ahead.

I but on my favourate top and skirt, a dark red shoulderless corset with long sleeves and a deep plum coloured skirt that reached just above my knees. I wore my loose black belt with dangling chains, a pair of fishnet tights and my deep red cross set in black metal held by a, yes you guessed it, a black chain. I was already wearing my cross earrings so I just combed my hair so it fell straight to just passed my shoulders and put on some black eyeliner, dark eyeshadow and black lipstick.

I finished off my look with my favorite knee-high black boots that had rollorblades on. I could hid the rollorblades with attachable platform wedges I always kept in my black messanger bag.

I ambled downstairs to where Bella stood wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, a deep blue blouse, teal sneakers and a black headband, her silky chocolate brown hair falling down to her waist.

"Morning Bells, thanks for the wake up call." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you needed to get up."

"I know but a little bit of warning next time, ok?"

"Ok." Bella replied just as Eva bounded downstairs.

"Hey Evie, want some breakfa-"

"No time." Eva said, cutting Bella off, "We need to get to school, stat."

"Why?" I asked, innocently.

"So I can show of me new bike! Duh!"

"Ok, but how are you going ride in that outfit?" I asked mischievously.

Eva was wearing her favourite skirt, or her 'Elemental Skirt' as she liked to call it, with a cream tank top and a peach colored, shortsleeved shrug- she didn't feel the cold and loved nature so much that she didn't mind getting soaked, weird kid. She finished off her look with some pearls looped three times around her neck, three gold bangles, a gold ring and gold 4" heels. Her short chocolate brown hair slightly curled.

"Oh come on Ally! You've seen me ride in clothes even more awkward, remember the time I wore that ball gown?"

"Oh yeah, now that was funny. Watching you weave in and out of the traffic, drivers gaping at you. You didn't even get the dress dirty!" Bella exclamed.

"Dam right! Although, if it had got dirty, I could have just used me powers to get it off so..."

"We can't always rely on our powers Eva." I said, frowning.

"I know, I know, now, are we goin' to school or not?"

"Oh god, yes, come on, let's go." Bella said, grabbing her car keys and bag.

As Bella locked the front door and got in her truck, Eva got her bike ready and I took off my platforms, slipping them into my bag.

"Race ya to school." Eva said, revving her bike and speeding out of the driveway.

Bella and I laughed, "See you at school Bells." I said as I started speed-skating to school.

I almost fell over when I heard Bella's truck roaring to life, almost- luckly I'd been startled before so I could keep my balance now.

As I neared the school I saw Eva coming out of what I assumed to be the office. The school it's self was basicly a load of buildings with numbers on and classrooms inside.

"Hey Evie, what've you got there?" I ask as I stop next to her. She was leaning on her bike, studying a piece of paper.

"Oh, hey Ally just got our timetables and stuff, here." She said, handing me my timetable, a map of the school and a sheet for my teachers to fill in.

"Thanks Evie." Just then we hear Bella's truck.

"What the hells that noise?" Eva demands.

"Bells truck." I reply, "Come on, you better go park up propally, meet at Bells truck?"

"Sure." She says, getting on her bike, revving her engine.

I walk over to the parking lot as I watch Bella and Eva park up, side by side. All heads turned in their direction and as I skate over to them, I hear my new classmates whispering.

"Hey Bells, that's a loud truck you've got." I comment as Bella gets out of said truck.

"Yeah, scared the heck out of me when I started it up, but i'm getting used to it."

"Whatever, here's ya timetable, map and a slip for ya teachers." Eva says, passing Bella some pieces of paper.

"Thanks." Bella mutters, blushing as she notices everyone stareing.

Just then I hear a 'voice', much louder then the others, _'Edward, do you think Jasper will be ok with the new kids? I can't see them.'_ Then I hear a mentel voice say, _'Hum, Jasper's thoughts are clear.' *_ Mentally sighs _*_ _'Sometimes I just hate being a vampire.'_

Well that was a shock. I quickly search the minds of those who seem to be his family and I'm sucked into muilitpule visions- visions of them all dieing; painfully.

All of this takes only a few seconds.

"Come on girls, let's get this over." I say, then I mentally add _'And remember to keep your powers hidden, I 'hear' vampires.'_

 _'What?'_ Bella asks.

 _'How is that possable?'_ Eve wonders.

 _'We're here, aren't we? From what I can make out there's 5, maybe 7. Their over there.'_ I reply, nodding my head

Bella and Eva look over and see the five vampires. A blonde girl who's mentel thoughts were vain to say the least. She was in the arms a guy with short, curly brown hair who I could only describe as a human, or rather _vampire_ , bear. Then there was the blonde haired boy the pixie girl and the mind reader were talking about, he looked like he was high or something but looking at his thoughts I realised he was just taking in all of the emotions around him. He was standing in front of the pixie who was, mentally, looking into the future and shopping, she and Eva would be good friends. Then, finally, there was the bronzed haired mind reader, guess he'd be annoyed when he realised he couldn't read _our_ minds.

"Ok, enough ogling Bella, we need to get to class." I said when I noticed my sister staring at the mind reader.

"What? Right. Yes, come on girls." Bella said, turning and walking away before walking back to us, "Er, what's our first class?"

Eva and I started laughing which only pissed Bella off more, "English." I tell her after I've calmed down enough.

I'd memorised each of our timetables and found they were very well suited to each of us. I had English, Music, Art, Trigonometry, then Lunch. After lunch I had History then Gym.

Eva's timetable was- English, Goverment, Gym, Trigonometry, then Lunch, then Pyshics and then Biochemistry.

And finally, Bella's timetable was English, Goverment, Trigonometry, Spanish. Lunch then, Biology and then, finally, Gym.

So we all had English together, good. I had Gym with Bella, Trig with Eva and Bella and Eve had Goverment together. We would be on our own for most of the day, but that's fine, we can always talk to each other mentally.

We arrived at our first class slightly early so we were the only ones there, apart from our teacher.

Our teacher was a tall, balding man going by the name Mr. Mason. I did _not_ like his thoughts one bit. I know my sisters are beautiful but come on, your old enough to be our father! Pervert!

We got our slips signed and we sat in the three seats he indicated, which were right at the back, and sat, waiting for class to start.

Please started filling in, whispering when they noticed us. I glared at them and they turned away, Bella was to embarrised and Eva couldn't care less.

The whispering stopped when Mr. Mason said class was starting but, and I don't know how they managed it, people still stared. After awhile of people ignoring my glares I sighed, turning my attention to the reading list Mr. Mason had given us. It was fairly basic: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Bella had already read it all and so I made a mental note to ask her if I could borrow a few of her books.

When English ended my sisters and I went our seprate ways, abit reluctantly on my part as I could 'hear' a few boys wanting to suduce my sisters. One boy's thoughts, Mike, got so graphic that I had to tune him out- I did not like him thinking my sisters would be that easy.

No one ever thought of me like that, and I was glad, I think the main reason is because no one ever see's past my make-up and clothes so they never get to know the real me.

My next calss was Music which was great because I loved music, in fact, me and my sisters had recently started a band called 'Triple Trouble'. We'd had to leave our insturments in Phionix but I'd vowed to go to Settle soon and buy us some now ones.

My Music teacher was a really nice women called Miss Melody Meyer (A/N: I know I used Mrs Meyer's name but I thought 'Why not?' XP) and she asked me if I would like to show the class why I loved Music, which is something your suppost to do at the begninng of each year, or if I just wanted to sit out. I told her I would and she told me that I could start as soon as she had introduced me to the class.

"Ok Class, this is Alex one of our new students and she going to show us why she loves music so much." Miss Meyer said. I noticed that one of the vamps was in this class, the pixie, but I didn't really care, I wanted to prove to everyone that you can't judge a book by it's cover- they were all thinking I would be doing some screaming goth-emo thing, but I wasn't.

I pluged in my phone and switched the background music on, then I went to the microphone and started singing.

Perfect by nature.

Icons of self-indulgence.  
Just what we all need,  
More lies about a world that...

...never was and never will be.  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look, here she comes now.  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you.  
No flaws when you're pretending.

But now I know she...

...never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie.

I know the truth now,  
I know who you are,  
And I don't love you anymore.

It never was and never will be.  
You don't know how you've betrayed me.  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

never was and never will be.  
You're not real and you can't save me.  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool.

The song finished, I unpluged my phone and went to sit down in my seat, internally smirking at no one even attempting to hid their shock and surprise.

"Well." Miss Meyer said, clearing her throat, "That was very good Alex, well done." Although that's what she said she was thinking 'OH MY GOD! I'M TEACHING THE NEXT AMY LEE!' Huh, guess I am a bit like Amy Lee, never thought of it like that, I just love her songs and Everybody's Fool (The song I just sang) is definitely my favourite.

The reast of the morning followed in a similar fashion, everyone thought I'd be dumb- then I wow them. I checked on my sisters a few times and we agreed that we'd all sit at a table with some other students Bella had made friends with, Eva and I didn't really try.

Everything was going perfectly, there were no mishaps with our powers and we were exceding everyone's expectations- then lunch came.

* * *

 **Ok, please don't hate me for leaving you on a cliffy! Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Bella's just being Bella. Eva's a mystery and Alex? Well, she's, well she's just Alex.**

 **I'm in the process of writing the prolouges and first chapters of two stories which should be online fairly soon. I'm trying to update whenever all of my stories tonight but I'm not sure if I will.**

 **Don't forget to Fave and Follow and please tell me when you see spelling/grammer mistakes and send in your reviews.**

 **Cya Soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella's POV**

Lunch. I was looking forward to it but also dreading it.

As I walked down to the cafeteria, I was second guessing my decision for not only me but also Eva and Alex to sit with some teens I had met. I'd thought it would help us fit in but now I wasn't so sure that we would really want these _children_ as friends. The girl babbling away beside me had an aura that was telling me she was a jealous bitch we couldn't trust, so what did that say for 'friends'?

"Bells!" I heard Eva calling as she rushed over to me.

"Hey Evie. What's up?"

"Nothin' much, just wanted to hand out with me sister."

"Ok then. Where's Alex?" I knew that she had been held back Trig cause she had corrected the teacher on some weird, fancy equation- Math wasn't really my strong point, English, yes, Math, no.

"She got hold up in Trig, told me to just come ta lunch and she'd be here real quick."

"First day and she's already corrected at least one teacher." I said, shaking my head. Alex liked to look like she was dumb, but then stun everyone. Sometimes that girl is too smart for her own good but I guess when you have people's 'voices' whizzing around in your head 24/7 would do that to you.

"Hey, here she comes now." Eva said. I turned around to see Alex zipping down the hall, avoiding obstacles like a pro, which she was.

"Hey girls, what you talking about?" Although I'm sure she already knew, she had a knowing look in her eyes.

"You." I said, simply.

"Cool, let's go to lunch, I'm sure your _friends_

 _'Can you tell me what their thinking when we get their? I know I'm not one to pry but their auras are shifty, well, a few are.'_ I asked, never can be to safe.

 _'Sure, also, watch out for the boys, they want you girls in their beds. Believe me, if I 'hear' another fantasy of you with them, I'm going to wack someone.'_ Alex complained, not that I blamed her, it must be terrible to have to hear that. Alex didn't dress like she did just because she liked it, it was her deterrent, a shield against the world. A shield only Eva and I could ever get through.

We reached the cafeteria and I started looking for the girl I had promised to sit with, not really hungry.

 _'Just a heads up, the vamps are over there.'_ Alex warned us as we made our way over to the girl's table.

 _'I don't think it's the vamps worry about.'_ Eva half joked, seeing the boys eyes pop out as we went past.

I could see Alex grimacing which could only mean that the thoughts of the boys around them were becoming more graphic.

"Lex, it'll be ok. There dreams are nothing more then that, dreams. Just try to block them out." I say, knowing she had to many 'voices' in her head without adding mine.

"Hey, your late!" The girl who's name I couldn't remember complained when we, finally, got to her table.

"Yeah, sorry, we got-" I started.

"I sorry, but can my sisters and I just sit alone today?' Alex asked, sending us a mental note say that if she didn't get out now, she'd surely faint.

"Oh." A boy with greasy, blonde hair said, "You sure you don't want to stay?"

"Yeah, sorry." Alex replied, grabbing Eva and I's hands and speeding out of the cafeteria, us running after her; she looked just about ready to puke.

"Promise me you'll NEVER go near that blonde boy, Mike Newton, again." Alex said, strongly. What had he thought that made Alex like that? I shuddered at the thought.

"We promise." Eva and I said in unison.

We had been so wrapped up in our conversation that we didn't hear anyone come after us.

"Hi!" Said a false-cheerful voice behind us, I turned around to see the pixie, vampire girl behind us.

"You ok?" She asked Alex. Her aura told me she was suspicious of us but genuinely wanted to know how Alex was.

"Erm, yeah. I er, just got nervous." Alex lied. To anyone else this lie would be enough be I could tell this girl didn't believe her, but for whatever reason decided to let it go.

"I'm Alice, by the way."

"I'm Eva and these are my sisters, Bella and Alex." Eva replied before Alex or I could.

"Cool, I have some siblings too. Would you like to meet them?" Alice asked, trying to sound like she didn't have another motive other then just being polite.

I looked at Alex and was about to decline when, once again, Eva jumped in.

"Sure! We'd love to meet them." She said.

 _'Just trust me, I have a feeling about this.'_ Eva mentally told us. Eva's main 'gift' may be manipulation over the elements, but we knew that when she got a 'feeling' it was better to trust them then ignore them.

So we followed Alice back into the cafeteria and I noticed all eyes on us, again, as we made our way to Alice's family's table.

"Sit." Alice said when we got there, her family giving us confused looks.

"So, these are my siblings- Edward and Emmett." She gestured to the bronze haired guy I'd seen earlier and then human, or rather _vampire_ , bear.

"Then there's Rosalie, she's with Em." Alice said, nodding her head to the beautiful, blonde.

"And last but not least, Jasper. My boyfriend." She finished, nuzzling the blonde, male vampire's neck; she was on his lap.

"Hello." Alex said, politely, "I am Alex, these are my sisters Bella and Eva."

"Hey." Eva said, excitedly.

"Hi." I said, shyly.

"Hello." Edward said, stareing at us with a slightly annoyed expression. "So, what brings you to Forks?"

"Mom wanted ta go on the road with our step-dad, he's a minor in baseball, so we came to stay with dad." Eva replied.

"And how to you feel about that? Are you annoyed? Angry? Resentful?" Jasper asks.

"No, why would we?" I ask.

"Well, because your mom made you leave your life in Pheonix was it? So she can go off with husband." Edward said, confused.

"What? Mom didn't make us do anything. We _chose_ to move here." I told them.

 _'They know we are different.'_ Alex told us.

 _'How?'_ Eva asked.

 _'Edwards a mind reader, like me but with less power. Jaspers an empath and Alice sees the future- they can' tune their gifts on us, their trying but they won't work.'_ Alex replies.

"Hello, did you hear me?" Rosalies voice cuts through our conversation like s knife through butter.

"Yes. No. Sorry." Alex mumbles, knowing they can hear.

"I said what are you?" She says, annoyed.

* * *

 **Ok, short chapter, sorry. I aim to have each chapter at least over 1,000 words but hey, who knows?**

 **Now, how should the girls react to Rose's question? She they revel what they are? Or should they play ignorant? Leave your views in the reviews section.**

 **Also what do you think made Alex so sick? And how did Alice know to go after them? Leave some lovely reviews.**

 **Follow & Fave.**

 **Cya soon,**

 **Brookie.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

 **This chap goes to all of the new followers of this story, but don't forget to review! I** ** _really_** **want to know your opinions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Eva's POV**

 _"I said what are you?"_

Well shit. That was unexpected.

"Erm, what are you talking about?" Bella asks a little to quickly.

"What are you?" Rosalie asked a third time.

 _'Should we tell them?'_ I asked.

 _'No.'_ Came Alex's firm reply.

"Erm, triplets? Humans?" I asked, uncertantly.

"No I mean, oh!" She shreeched then, so a human couldn't hear she said, "Fine, I'll stop, but you wanted answers. I'm just trying to get them."

"Look, if just asked us here to interigate us." Bella said, pretending we hadn't heard their almost silent exchange. "We'll be leaving."

And with that we got up and went out, ignoring the stares, whispers and Alice's shouts.

Once we were far enough away we burst into fits of giggles.

"Did you see their faces when we left?" I asked.

"Classic." Alex agreed.

"But girls, they suspect were something else. It's the first day and people are already starting to think we are freaks." Bella said.

"We are but, if they have a problem with that, that's their fault, not ours." I comforted her, knowing how much she wanted a fresh start.

Before she or Alex could comment, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of period five.

"See you in gym." Alex quickly before heading off the History.

"See ya." I said, heading off to Physics while Bella said goodbye, heading off to Biology.

I was walking down the hallway to Physics when I heard someone fall into step next to me. I looked to my right to find Eric, an over excited nerd boy who tried to flirt with Bella earlier.

"Hello." He said, extending his sweaty hand.

"Hi." I replied, ignoring the hand.

"So... What's your next class?"

"Physics."

"Really? That's my class too, I'll walk ya."

 _'Great!'_ I thought, sarcasticly.

 _'Watch out for him Eva, his thoughts aren't as bad as Mike's, but they're still bad.'_ Alex warned me.

 _'Gottcha sis. Have fun in History.'_

 _'Have fun in Physics!'_ Alex replied.

I'd just got to my classroom, which was ironiclly next to Bella's even though we took different routes, when I heard Bella mentally scream.

 _'What?! What is it, what happened?'_ Alex asked, frantic.

 _'Look who I'm sitting next too.'_ Bella said, opening her vision to us for a few moments. It was enough time to see Edward Cullen sitting right next to her, fists clenched so hard he was braking the table, staring daggers at her.

 _'What did you do to piss him off so much?'_ I asked, half joking, half serious. I had just handed my teacher the slip and got to my assigned seat and now I was getting everything sorted for the lesson. We'd had so much practice with these conversations that we could pay attention to our surrondings and do things while still being mid-conversation, cool right?

 _'Nothing, I think. I mean, I figured they'd hold a grudge because of lunch but this seems a little much.'_ Bella replied.

 _'Want me to come get ya? I'm only next door. I can pretend that I'm ill and need you.'_ I said, remember all the times we had fained sickness, which is so funny because we physically, for some crazy ass reason, can't get sick.

Bella deliberated that for a second before repling. _'No, I'm ok for now, but I'll tell you if it gets too much.'_

 _'Kay.'_ I said.

 _'Hey girls, want to go down to La Push beach after school?'_ Alex asked, suddenly.

 _'Erm, sure, why not.'_ I said.

 _'Sounds like fun.'_ Bella agreed.

I tuned out then and tuned back in, probally, on the lesson on Quantum mechanics, er, boring! I learned all about that years ago!

When that class ended I ran out, ditching Eric, and went to my biochem class. Unfortunatly it was on chemicals and gases in the human body so I decided to tune out and tuned into Alex's brain, watching Bella fail around in gym class and by the time the lesson ended I was fighting real hard to keep my giggles in.

"So... How was Gym?" I asked Bella when I met her at her truck, I was leaning on my bike.

"Oh like you don't already know!" She quipped and the flood gate opened, letting out all my laughs from the last period.

"What's going here? Did Bella trip over a tyre again?" Alex asked, skating up to us, knowing full well what I was laughing about.

"One time, one time! And I was seven, are you seriously never going to let that go?" Bella asked, annoyed.

Alex and I exchanged a look. "No." We said in unison and that set us both on a new fit of giggles.

Bella 'humphed' but her lips were twitching up as she climbed into her truck.

"Race you to the beach." She said before closing the door, her truck roaring to life.

I revved my engine. "Ready." I said.

"Set." Alex said, getting into her racing skater position, yep, she does have one.

"Go!" Bella called, loadly, and we all started racing off towards La Push beach.

* * *

Alex won the race but only because she could go on the sidewalk and Bella and I were stuck in the close-nit traffic of everyone leaving the school.

It was cold out and slightly rainy so the beach was empty when we got there. Good, means I can use my powers a bit.

"Come on girls! Last one to the water is a boy!" Alex laughed, running towards the sea just as soon as she had got her boots off, leaving them in Bella's truck so they wouldn't get wet, sandy and because, although she's amazing on skates, she can't skate on a loose-stoned-beach.

I ran in after her, my own heels in Bella's truck too.

"You too are so childish." Bella called, running after us anyway.

We were there for ages, just laughing and playing- me occasionally using my powers to splash my sisters- and we were in a very intense game of Tag when five native boys came over to us.

"What are you girls doing out here in such bad weather?" One boy, ok he was more like a man, asked.

"Playing." I said, the rain wasn't that bad, I liked it and at least we were fully clothed, these boys only had shorts on.

"But surely your cold?" Another asked, he had curly black hair, unlike the otheres who all had cropped black hair. I notice that they all had a tattoo on there left shoulders, maybe it was something all the boys on this reseration had? Or maybe they were in a gang or something.

"Aren't you?" Alex asked. In truth, we don't get cold, or hot, just another purk of being like we are.

"No." Another, more angry looking boy said in a snarky tone.

"Ok... Whatever, see ya." I said, turning back to Bella, about to start chasing her again.

"You should go home before you get sick." I was stopped by a beautiful, rough voice.

I turned around, my eyes locked with deep, beautiful black ones, and my world shifted.

* * *

 **So that chap was a bit shorter then the others. What did you think? Can you guess who each of the wolf boys are?**

 **Leave your comments in the review section.**

 **I'll be updating this story every Saturday and please check out some of my other stories!**

 **Have a Hexciting Easter tommorrow,**

 **Brookie.**


	6. Chapter 5

**What is this? Have I a _actually_ finished a chapter?**

 **Anyway, sorry it took forever after and I'm writing the next chapters for Princess of the Sea, Lone Wolf, Unknown and Her Dead Eyes so expect them to be coming out soon.  
**

 **Sorry again, love ya'll and enjoy...**

 **DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Alex's POV**

"OH HEX NO! YOU DID _NOT_ JUST IMPRINT ON MY SISTER!" I screamed, hearing what had just happened in that wolves, Jacob's, mind.

"What, how, what, huh?" He stuttered, everyone was looking between me and him.

"I'm a mind reader, idiot, so don't try to deny it!" I said then muttered. "This is just great, one sister gets weird looks from a vampire, the other imprinted on by a wolf. Great, just great."

"What do you know about us and just who are you?" The alpha, Sam, asked, warily.

"I'm Alex, that's Bella and the girl Jacob just imprinted on is my other sister, Eva. We are witches and Charile Swans daughters. And no, he doesn't know about you or us and we'd like to keep it that way." I stated. We weren't actually sure we were witchs, but we were near enough.

"Witchs don't exsit." The angry boy, Paul, stated.

"What? Like werewolves don't? Vampires? Shapeshifters?"

"That's different." He said, trying to pretend like he didn't know I had got him.

"How excatly."

"It just... is."

I just had to laugh at that.

"What are you laughing at?" Paul asked, shaking from the anger, I knew what was about to happen- but I didn't care.

"You." I replied, still laughing, loving pissing him off.

"Paul calm down!" Sam commanded in the alpha's voice, but it was too late.

Paul phased but before he could life one paw off the ground an earthquake shook the beach and the tide started growing. All of the wolves looked worried, surprised and scared but Bella, Eva and I stood cooly, knowing we were safe.

"Calm down." Bella ordered, raising her hand in a calm, safe but firm gesture. I knew she was manipulating his aura so he would calm down.

I listened into the wolves thoughts as Paul backed off, the tide calmed and the ground stopped moving- they were all basicly thinking ' _WHAT THE HELL?!_ '.

I could see in Paul's mind that now he was less angry and more worried, apparently wolves are naked when the phase back, just great.

"Bella, stop." I told her, drawing the wolves attention back to us.

"Why? He'll hurt you." Bella asked, still controling his aura.

"Because he's on the brink of phasing back and I doubt any of us will aprecate seeing him nude." I said, trying to hold back my playful smile.=

"Oh." Bella said, quickly dropping her hand- a disgusted look on her face which made us all laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Bella growled before crossing her arms and stomping away, probally to her rundown truck.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" I asked, still watching Bella's retreating form.

"Erm, yeah." Sam said before adding, "Embry, Jacob- take them to Emily's."

"Ey Iy Alpha." Embry said, doing a mock salute- Jacob just muttered an 'Ok', still stareing at Eva.

I looked at Eva and saw she was stareing at him, I groaned, "Eva, come on." I say, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"Alex!" Eva whined, obviously embarrased at being treated like a little kid.

"Eva," I said when we got to the Bella's truck, which had a sulking Bella in, and Eva's dirt bike, "Get on that bike and follow Em and Jake or your going with Bella."

That got her moving, Eva loves speed- she'd never go slow and, unfortunatly, Bella's truck only does slow.

I chuckled and went to Bella's truck, opening the side door to which Bella responded by giving me my boots.

"Thanks Bells." I said, humor in my voice, as I laced up my boots and slipped off the platforms.

I heard a whistle from behind me and turned to see Embry looking at my boots.

 _'Those are some seriously epic boots, er skates, er, skate-boots.'_ I heard him think.

"Thank you." I responded, chuckling at his confused expression.

I tapped my forehead and said, "Mindreader."

"Ohhh." Embry said before jumping into the truck and turning to me, wanting to ask how I was getting there, but I was already off- following Eva and Jacob, who had sped off while we were talking but not before I had got the directions to Emily's from Jacob's head.

"Wow! did Eva _actually_ let you ride _her bike_?" I asked in mock astonisment as I stopped at Emily's, only seconds after Eva and Jake had.

"Er, yeah? Why, is that a bad thing?" Jacob asked, probally worried that he had crossed over a line or something.

"No, just weird. I mean Eva would _kill_ anyone who so much as touched her bike, let alone _ride_ it. You really must be special for her to grant you that _privilage_." I said with humor in my voice.

"Oh shut up Alex!" Eva said, jumping off her bike, on her toes, forgetting she wasn't wearing her heels. "Great, just great!" She muttered, stomping into the house, Jacob trailing behind her like a lost puppy, which I guess he kind of is without her.

Just then I heard Bella's noisy truck rumbling down the dirt drive and turned around to see her parking her truck up behind Eva's bike.

"Took ya long enough." I joked as Bella and Embry got out.

"Yeah, well everyone's not as fast as you are on your skates, my baby likes to take it's time, enjoy the scenery." Bella said, seriously but I could see the underlining mischeif as she got out- Eva's heel's hooked on her fingers.

"Bella, it's a truck- I don't think it can acutally 'enjoy the scenery', as you put it." I bantered back as we walked up, or in my cause jumped, up the steps and into the house.

"Well hello there." A kind, native woman with three angry, red scars covering half her face said, walking up to us, hand out. "I'm Emily, who are you?"

"Bella and Alex Swan, I'm guessing you have already met our other sister Eva." Bella said, politly as she took Emily'd hand, shaking it.

"Yes, she's in the living room with Jacob, their imprints aren't they." Emily said, but it was more like a statement then a question.

"Yeah." I answered anyway, taking Eva's heels from Bella, who joined Emily in the kitchen, and walked into the living room and seeing Eva and Jacob staring at each other and Embry looking at them with a humored expression.

I groaned, chucking the heels at Eva's head but before they could get her, Jacob's hand whipped out and caught them, sending me a glare.

"Huh, good catch." I said, ignoring his glare.

"What the hell was that for?" Jacob asked me, angerly.

"You to wouldn't stop staring at each other, it was creepy." I said nochantly, sitting down and putting my platforms on over my skates, but before he could reply the rest of the pack burst in, all talking at once.

"Silence." Sam comanded as Emily and Bella came in, Emily quickly walking over to Sam and giving him a quick kiss before going back to the kitchen but, this time, Bella stayed with us, sitting down next to me on the couch.

Once everyone was sat down Sam said, quite bluntly, "Now, explain- what are you and how did you become what you are?"

Oh great, guess it's storytime.

* * *

 **So _finally_ there is Chapter 5 for ya'll.**

 **What do you think will happen in the next chapter, what is their story? I'd love to hear you ideas so don't forget to tell me in the reviews!**

 **Any and all mistakes, spelling and grammer, are my own but please tell me when you find one so I can fix it.**

 **I'll try to update, wether in this story or another, at least once a week but I'm making no promises.**

 **Love ya'll and thanks for you patience,**

 **Brookie Twiling.**


End file.
